


Nothing But An Echo...And An Oni

by Pokedash55



Series: Echo and the Villains [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dark island, Diary/Journal, Echo zane is a baby, Emperor Garmadon, Garmadon has nobody issues, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinda, Not relevant to the story but I'm just saying, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, abandoned lighthouse, echo zane is precious, garmadon - Freeform, garmadon is a nobody from kingdom hearts confirmed?, lord garmadon - Freeform, why did I write this, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokedash55/pseuds/Pokedash55
Summary: The island of light has no meaning for the newly reborn and emotionally distant Garmadon. After saving the realm from the Oni what is a thought to be soulless being to do? Well there is that Dark place, the Dark Island he recalls. Maybe something there can fill the void? Instead he discovers something widely different than he expected… An abandoned Lighthouse.
Series: Echo and the Villains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101935
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Nothing But An Echo...And An Oni

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this character interaction that shouldn't work but does!

**Data Entry 1**

I have begun my extensive travels and despite what the others might feel, there is no need for me at the monastery. Yet I did discover something while temporarily housed on their aircraft. My pathetic younger brother keeps many journals. I had some time during our war with the Darkness to look around, less for my own enjoyment of course but more as a tactical strategy. Part of survival is knowing your immediate surroundings and what is available to you at any moment. I searched the stack of dated entries for any sort of information I could gather; foes they have encountered, the layout of Ninjago City, distinct details of possible locations to hide if the Oni were to win. Asides from a map of Ninjago (which I promptly took for future reference), the journal was a waste of my time. More than half the pages filled with trivial notions of regret and sorrow, paragraphs upon paragraphs of his precarious attitudes and then several more explaining the feelings behind them. It must have taken a long while to construct all these entries and more than half the book is pointless. What is the purpose of writing your day if you exclude vital information. You'll gain nothing upon rereading this dribble. However these novels of my brother’s has sparked me to do the same-- not to dwell on frivolous notions of Destiny but to provide helpful information for the future.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Data Entry 2**

For all my talk of useful information I have indeed failed to correctly catalogue the events of yesterday's travel. I trudged through the blistering heat, powerless. There has not been a fight to fuel my essence in a while so that made travel more difficult. But it was the quickest way to the harbor. Right now I am stationed near the shore. From here I plan to voyage out to sea; for, in his entries, my brother mentioned an island. The Dark Island. I can somewhat recall finding it once before, though those memories are all shrouded in unclarity. But I do remember that back then, I was holding back, unable to conquer Ninjago. I let my sentiments for Lloyd get the better of me and it allowed a spirit of true Darkness to take me over, destroying my Fathers realm. But dwelling on the past is a fool's errand. Today I stand at the edge of this wretched island of light in search for something. What that may be I do not know, which makes it hard to find. Yet I must continue onward, for there is no place for me in Ninjago.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small rowboat glided across the endless sea for days. Garmadon continued without rest, his oni blood kept him focused, driven, and somewhat free from hunger. As days passed, the entries in the book got longer and longer. The scenery was yet to change yet he wrote anyway. Wrote chapters on his rule of Ninjago, the Sons of Garmadon, the defeat of his Colossus and their recent triumph over the Oni. His upper arms continued to row efficiently as he wrote with the lower set, making great time. While in the middle of a log explaining the strengths and weaknesses of the Ninja “for future reference", he perked up his head to see a dilapidated lighthouse.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reconnaissance Entry 1 (Data Entry 13)**

I have found the lighthouse mentioned on Wu's map. This could be a good stronghold if Ninjago were to fall to evil. Circling the perimeter it appears to be high up, safe from most ground attacks if I covered these large steps. The rocky base is very strong and the stone exterior appears just as durable from down here. For the structure, most lighthouses are round, yet this one is trapezoidal, which only strengthens it. 

Yes. I'll stop here for a while and refuel my energy. With luck they'll be some scared animal using it for shelter. Even simply punching a squirrel could power me more than I am now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Diary 545**

There is...a man. Well i think it's a man. My vision has not been updated since my creator had left so it is hard to tell from this height. He came on a rowboat and has yet to approach the stairs. 

The black figure has approached the stairs. i don't know why he is here but i'll hide in the lab for now. That is what my creator taught me to do if anyone was to come here.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four-armed creature climbed the steep staircase and carefully circled the small ridge the rocks formed around the tower's base. He felt the stone for cracks, dents or weak spots, dragging his upper arm across the surface with all other arms behind his back. The sounds of distant clatter alerted him back to a set of stairs in the front. “Peculiar.” he spoke to himself. If someone lived here that would make his settlement more difficult. But it also could mean free energy if he were to land a blow. Garmadon scaled his way across the ridged stoned wall (4 arms are quite handy at times like this) as the rock ledge diminished and landed back at the concrete ledge at the door. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reconnaissance Entry 2 (Data Entry 14)**

Currently residing at a possibly abandoned lighthouse known to very few. Despite its age it is relatively clean. The building has several glassless windows, gears of all shapes and sizes scattered on the floor and hanging on the upper racks, a large table, and a set of winding stairs leading down the tower. When I entered I was quickly greeted by this strange toy. It must have been what caused that racket. It tried to approach me and I pushed it back with ease. Whoever was here before me seemed to be an inventor. What the purpose of this particular device is is unclear to me, but I’ll keep my distance from it just in case. It does not appear sentient like that of Zane so I doubt it will make any attempts to fight back. There would be no conflict in such a fight. So much for that powerboost. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Diary 536**

The stranger has yet to find me. i heard my friend gizmo beep in distress and i almost revealed myself to protect him. i must protect him for i am built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. But i stopped before i reached the top. i am also supposed to stay downstairs when there are visitors… i ‘ll keep listening from this step.

i hope my friend is ok. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small machine lifted itself back up and looked up at the large dark figure now residing in the lighthouse. It hopped on the table with an empty cup, placing it in front of the pitch black creature. Garmadon looked confused at the trinket as it poured him a cup of hot tea with no warning, instruction, nor threat to do so. The Oni stared at the device a moment longer, then shrugged it off, swiped the unnecessary beverage off of the table and sitting down to think. To his surprise, the trinket seemed to petulantly beep in resistance, which brought a cruel smile to his face. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reconnaissance Entry 2 (cont) (Data Entry 15)**

It would appear there is some conflict to be found here after all. The small bot is actually capable of fighting against me. At least, fighting against me enough that I won’t be quite as weak as I am. This is useful knowledge indeed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Diary 536 and ½**

i heard Gizmo beep again, louder this time i have to help him! 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garmadon smiled crookedly as he slapped the robot to the floor with a thud. Behind him he could hear metallic footsteps echoing from under the floor. He quickly turned around in a defensive battle position, leaving his journal sitting open on the table. He had enough energy now to summon one of his four dark daggers, and flipped the weapon in his hand, catching it by the hilt. A figure emerged from the hole and unsteadily stood in a similar attack formation.  _ Another nindroid?  _ Garmadon pondered as he gazed directly into its eyes. The wheeled bot got up and moved towards him while waving its small clawed arms angrily, signaling it was not damaged. The rusted robot laxed his battle stance somewhat and smiled in relief at the smaller, less advanced machine. 

“Are you this thing’s maker?” Garmadon queried, accentuating the question by gesturing the knife towards the gizmo. His eyes darted up and down the taller robot, taking note of the familiar yet clearly vintage build, all the while keeping his guard up. 

On the other hand, the android seemed to drop his own battle stance at the question now that he had the knowledge that his friend was alright; instead straightening up and greeting, “I am Zane. Built to protect those who cannot protect themselves.” 

Garmadon held up his dark daggers and grinned at the droid.  _ Now this should provide some energy _ He thought before jumping forcefully and aiming a dagger at the bot. Echo’s reflexes kicked in and immediately dodged to the side in confusion to avoid the first jab. “Hey! Why did you--” he started before being pursued once more by the taller man. Echo ducked under the first blow but was too slow to avoid the second attack from the other set of arms. A single hit made his arm go flying and his right leg dropped to the ground soon after. 

Garmadon scoffed at the display of weakness as the rusty robot frantically waved its helpless arm for balance before falling to the ground. “Too weak,” he murmured, frowning while disenchanting his blades. Not giving the fallen foe another glance, he instead set about further exploring the room he found himself in, the nindroid watching in confusion as he circled around the space. 

Finding nothing of interest, Garmadon resigned to sit back down at the table, getting his journal back out and making notes on what he had observed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Data Entry 17**

There is another robot residing here. It is more similar to that of Zane, a ninja I described in a previous entry (See Ninja profiles 2: Data entry 5). This must be where Zane's deceased father lived at some point. Why he would build another Zane I do not know. I still do not understand why he built the first one. The original Zane is defective in many ways in terms of being a true protector and this second model is even worse. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked up from his journal briefly to see Echo Zane retreating down the stairs while attempting to reattach his leg. He scoffed at the pitiful sight before returning to his entries. The droid was of little concern to him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Data Entry 17 (Continued)**

Though marginally better than the toy was, I must say this second Zane was not at all impressive. I had hoped that something built “to protect” as it said would have been a better fighter but it turned to a pile of scraps in mere seconds of combat. 

It is a wonder that it continues to try and protect anything when it is seemingly in constant harm itself. It is equally as puzzling that anyone would think to build such a device. (I have often wondered this about the Zane I am already acquainted with as well, but it is an even greater mystery with this more fragile model.) 

Outside of these two machines, there appears to be nothing else of note in this lighthouse. 

There is nothing worth attacking here. Perhaps it is best to move on from this place, unless...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After recording his observations of the lighthouse’s occupants, the oni looked up and saw that both robots were gone. The lighthouse was quiet now, with no sound except for the distant waves that came through the windows. Something about the quiet seemed to nag at him, and the dark man once again looked for something to keep himself occupied. Recalling he had seen the rusted Zane go down some stairs, Garmadon tucked the book into his armor and pursued this lower floor, admittedly curious to where it led. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Diary 536 and ¾**

i can conclude that this visitor is  _ not  _ nice! i would have done well to have listened to my father and stayed down in the lab. Not only was he tormenting my smaller friend, but when i only asked a simple question he attacked me for seemingly no reason! 

i have retreated to the lower lab for now, but he is still up there. And i think he may have seen me go through the secret staircase. This is not entirely my fault, the stranger caused me to lose an arm and a leg, and i had to get down here quickly for repairs. 

i do not know why he would attack me like that. He could not have thought me a threat, i informed him of my purpose. He is the first person i have seen here in a long time, i would rather we be friends. 

The man has followed me into the lab. He doesn’t seem interested in me or Gizmo at all anymore, and is instead looking around at my father’s blueprints. What is it that he wants, i wonder?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Data entry 17 (Continued)**

I have followed this other Zane down to a hidden lab. After some searching I found the blueprints for many inventions; A falcon, the annoying service droid titled Tai-D (However this Zane seems to address it as “Gizmo”), and Zane. His blueprints are incomprehensible to me and judging by this handwriting even a skilled mechanic would be unable to build one of their own. The hidden room has little head space, forcing me to almost crouch to fit comfortably inside so I shall return upstairs for now, but expect a more thorough investigation of the room on a later report. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garmadon and Echo sat on opposite sides from each other, neither being trusting enough to approach. Days went by with no trace of true conversation, both choosing to write in their logs instead, but as those days went by, both became similarly curious of the other. Garmadon frequently paced up and down the spiral steps and Echo began to assemble a large jigsaw puzzle, like he had done many times before since his creator disappeared. 

“Why are you assembling that again?” inquired the oni, standing across the room. He strode towards the bot and lingered his head and torso above the small table, peering first at the set of unorganized pieces and then to the robot that had just scrambled them. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand your question,” Echo Zane responded politely, shuffling the corners to one side of the table. 

“The pieces. They were a full picture yesterday yet today it is broken again,” Garmadon sneered in confusion, gesturing three of his four arms angrily towards the now unfinished puzzle. 

“Um..It is a puzzle,” Echo moved one piece into place and smiled at the small success to demonstrate, “It is meant to be built and rebuilt.”

Garmadon stood dumbfounded for a second, staring confusingly at the array of pieces beginning to form the completed picture once more. “But you had it complete yesterday! The goal was achieved and the puzzle was completed. There is no purpose to going back to such a meaningless task.” Garmadon shouted and paced angrily in a small circle, waving his open arms in the air. 

Echo tilted his head unable to understand the visitor's anger at his hobby. It was simply something he liked to do so why was this man yelling at him? Echo finished the border of the puzzle and responded, “I think it is fun to watch the picture form. I don’t have much to do but this game always brings me joy. Perhaps you should build it. Then you can see how fun it is.” Echo smiled and handed his roommate a piece. Garmadon stroked his chin and held the piece up for examination. He took in the small bit of blue on the otherwise bland and ordinary piece of cardboard. He sized the piece up with possible matches and correctly fitted it to the jigsaw puzzle. 

Garmadon looked at the puzzle, now one step closer to a clear image. Although he did not quite understand how this Zane found such enjoyment in repeating this act, he did feel accomplished in that one moment. It wasn’t from conquest and victory. They were merely pieces of a torn up image meant to be rebuilt for leisure. How strange. Nevertheless he was curious to see the completed photograph so he continued the puzzle. After several minutes of building (with some assistance from Echo Zane) the picture was complete. It was the lighthouse. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Diary Entry 537**

Today the visitor and i assembled one of my puzzles. It is one of my favorite things to do up here and it was really nice to help someone else build it. i have build it so many times with Gizmo so i enjoyed seeing another have fun with my puzzle. 

Though the stranger seemed very mean at first, for the last few days he has just been very quiet. He will go up and down the stairs, and write in his journal, just like i usually do. 

He seems very lonely. 

Even though he attacked me i wish he would stay longer. We are finally bonding, but i would not dare to ask to come with him to wherever he decides to go. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Data entry 18**

Today the brown Zane showed me this peculiar game. You assemble a broken image back into its original form. The resident here finds immense enjoyment in repeatedly constructing an image of the place he lives. With what I can gather he simply enjoys the process of the task and he had me try it myself. I must admit it was a good intellectual exercise (This Zane could definitely use it). I suppose some obvious time wasting activities could be good to look into as I continue out to sea. I have been here far too long already. I don’t understand how that one can stand living here for more than a week. I’ll make sure to depart tomorrow. The Dark Island is calling. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Diary Entry 537 (cont.)**

The man left last night. He didn’t say goodbye. But i bet his goal was not this lighthouse. It was not the goal of that group of heroes father left with. He is probably far off into the sea by now, but it was fun to talk to another. He took my puzzle too. At least i showed him something fun. i’ll dig up the old chess board instead so it's ok he took it. i’ve built it too many times. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Garmadon was alone at sea, rowing aimlessly for miles on end. While he ventured forward he rescrambled the puzzle resting in the cardboard box on his lap. Alone in his rowboat he reassembled a picture of the lighthouse… for the 3rd time in a row.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N time!
> 
> I wanted to pair Oni Garmy with Echo because they are both naturally curious and almost childlike in this curiosity. Garmadon was wandering around the bounty opening doors and pushing buttons like a child during "Into the Breach" and Echo Zane peaked his head out to observe Jay and Nya's private conversation. 
> 
> I also think It's interesting how Garmadons philosophy is to survive and be selfish while Echo is the opposite. He was built to protect despite how bad he may be at it. I felt Garmadon and Echo would be fun foils since they have many similarities and differences. 
> 
> ANYway, I hope you had fun with my story! Leave comments and kudos if yah liked it, we always read the comments!


End file.
